


Pokémon No

by cheese1mouthful



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese1mouthful/pseuds/cheese1mouthful
Summary: All thanks to a friendly Lapras Kyungsoo ends up meeting his longtime crush at a park. Or maybe it's thank to the super rare, fairy type, Baekhyun? Either way Kyungsoo's evening does not turn out as expected.





	Pokémon No

The vibration of his phone was what startled him and made him alert of his surroundings again. Kyungsoo had begun to reread _A Song of Ice and Fire_ again (still desperately waiting for the next book) earlier that day and that had completely made him loose track of time. Fortunately a text from Baekhyun woke him up before the library could lock up with him still inside, dooming him to spend a night all alone in that cursed place (apparently at least three ghosts haunted the old building). He closed the book, cursing himself for forgetting a bookmark and having to trust his memory instead, and placed it in his bag to grab his phone and read whatever Baekhyun thought was important enough to send at this time.

“A Lapras?” Kyungsoo mumbled after reading through the short but dramatic text. Apparently Baekhyun had found a Lapras in the park near Kyungsoo’s apartment and had thought it necessary to text Kyungsoo in all caps about his findings and how the younger totally should get there and catch it himself.

Kyungsoo walked through the library, nodding politely to the librarian who looked at him in surprise, while furiously typing back an answer consisting of him explaining that he might be a sucker for cute, water-type Pokémon but he wasn’t _that_ desperate.

Only to get back a “ _Your loss. I’m here if you change you mind tho_ ”. It shouldn’t surprise Kyungsoo that Baekhyun hung out in parks at night. They had both practically been living and breathing Pokémon since Baekhyun had bought Pokémon Yellow for his Gameboy Color when it had first been released. But whereas Baekhyun thought that sleep was overrated and rather spent all his free time searching for rare Pokémons, Kyungsoo had over the years realised that nothing was more holy than a good night’s sleep. And that’s why he was on his way home to his bed and not the adorable Lapras swimming in the lake in the park. Although… He loved Lapras. And this might be his only chance to actually capture one without having to travel across the land, searching far and wide.

“ _I’ll be there…_ ” He begrudgingly texted Baekhyun and turned away from the path towards his apartment to continue on to the park instead. He could practically hear his pillow whimper for him to go home to fall asleep on but today Pokémon Go was calling for him.

Kyungsoo arrived at the park a couple of minutes later with no sight of Baekhyun. He had assumed that the older would meet him at the entrance but he was the only one there (not counting a couple of other stray nerds getting free stuff from the Pokéstop located there). He was just about to text Baekhyun and ask _WHERE THE HECK HE WAS?_ when someone grabbed his shoulder. Kyungsoo would probably have been more embarrassed about the way he swung around ready to attack his assassinator with a squeak of “I’ve trained karate!” (he hadn’t) if he hadn’t been so relieved to see that it wasn’t an assassinating creep but Jongin.

Only for that relief to transform into fear again when he realised that it was _Jongin_ standing there. Jongin, a mutual friend of Baekhyun’s who also happened to be Kyungsoo’s big-time crush that he’d tried to supress for the last couple of months. Something that he’d failed miserably at since every time Jongin as much as smiled all of his feelings came back with double the force. Just like how Jongin was smiling at him now and he was looking too damn fine and Kyungsoo just wanted to jump him- or normal thoughts, normal thoughts are great too, remember? (That smile should require more power points as it’s super effective against Kyungsoo. He should also start carrying Cheri berries at all times as it seemed to inflict paralysation every so often too)

“I didn’t think I’d meet you here,” Jongin said, still that damn smile ever so present. Kyungsoo could only answer in what he hoped was a smile and not some sort of horrible grimace. “I’m guessing you’re also looking for the Dratini, because I got a text from Sehun saying it should be by the lake in this park. Although he was supposed to meet me here… Wanna join me in the search of the best Pokémon ever in place of Sehun who seems to have ditched me?” And that’s when it dawned on Kyungsoo.

“Sehun texted you? Sehun - Baekhyun’s best friend, Sehun? Sehun the brat, Sehun? Sehun – always-saying-inappropriate-things, Sehun? Sehun, tall and handsome albeit annoying Sehun? Sehun, that Sehun?”

“Ehm… Yes?”

“Oh my god…” So this is what you get for telling your friends about your crushes. This was all a setup for trying to set them up. There probably even wasn’t any Lapras or Dratini in the park. Kyungsoo didn’t know if he felt more betrayed about Baekhyun telling Sehun about his megacrush or for him to use his one and true love (Pokémon) to lure him into a meeting with said crush.

“Oh my god what?” They were still standing at the entrance to the park with Jongin awkwardly pointing in the direction of the lake as he’d done when he’d asked Kyungsoo to join his quest.

“Well, I basically got the exact same text as you, but from Baekhyun and regarding a Lapras, so…”

“Baekhyun?” Jongin interrupted him “Baekhyun, my Baekhyun? Baekhyun, your Baekhyun? Baekhyun, I’m really not as good at this as you are so I should probably just stop… But from Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo nodded (both as an answer to the question and as an agreement of Jongin being bad at coming up with names). “Oh my god…”

“Uh-huh…”

“So…”

“They were trying to set us up…” Kyungsoo finished only to realise what he’d said. He instantly stopped in his tracks (they had absentmindedly started walking towards the lake anyway, too awkward to stand still and do nothing) and looked up at Jongin in horror, hoping that he wouldn’t interpret it wrong. Or right. Whatever’s the bad choice.

There was a bit of a pause before Jongin answered which Kyungsoo spent praying for the earth to swallow him up.

“…Set us up for what?” Jongin finally asked without really looking at Kyungsoo but looking nervous as hell all the same. And was he blushing? Well, he should be as Kyungsoo sure as hell was blushing all the way from his tippy-toes to the highest strand of hair on his head. It was only right for him to join him in his embarrassment.

“Ehm…” There was still time to save this. He could do this! Time to energise those essay writing muscles that can spill out bullshit in record time. “For hanging out as friends. Yes! They probably want us to spend more time together. As friends then, I mean.”

Wow… That sounded legit… Not at all… Kyungsoo inwardly started pleading with the earth about that whole eating up thing again.

“Yeah, totally. Must be it.” Jongin agreed and they continued towards the lake in silence. “Not that I would mind.” Jongin continued after a few seconds successfully scaring Kyungsoo who’d been to immersed in his earth pleading.

“Huh?” Kyungsoo’s exceptionally high grades were always shown in his great way with words. Not.

“I mean with spending more time with you.” Jongin quickly explained, left hand coming up to rub his ear to nervously. “You’re nice and cu- nice and I wouldn’t mind hanging out more with you. We could go on Poké dates. I mean friendly gatherings. Meeting just as friends with no other intentions than that.” He continued and Kyungsoo thought he heard him swear under his breath after he finished with his explanation. Kyungsoo thought it rather charming that Jongin too was kind of messy with words. And he could only hope that Jongin meant what it sounded like he meant, and not what it was probably meant to sound like.

“So do you want to catch a movie with me tomorrow?” Jongin asked, finally looking Kyungsoo in the eye, and blushing profusely. Seeing as he couldn’t be imagining the redness of Jongin’s cheeks Kyungsoo decided to carefully test if Jongin actually might like him the same way he liked the other.

“That sounds more like a date than a ‘friendly gathering’” He answered in a way that he easily could explain as a joke in case he had read everything wrong.

“Maybe I meant it that way..?” Jongin answered unsurely. Holy Miltank was this not how Kyungsoo had thought his evening would turn out. If anyone had told him that he would give up his bed for a Lapras only to end up with a date with the man of his dreams (hrm, simple crush I mean) he would’ve laughed them in the face. But that’s where he was now. With his crush asking him out instead of him awkwardly and embarrassingly asking the other out most likely followed by a “no” and Kyungsoo accidentally spilling milk or something else all over Jongin’s lap.

“Okay, sure.” Kyungsoo answered. He had hoped that Jongin would say that but he had never actually believed it would happen. He was almost sure that this was all a dream until Jongin smiled that beautiful smile of his and Kyungsoo was proven that this was all reality (there was no way that he could dream that realistically and get all the important details of that smile down) and realise that he couldn’t just answer the question that easily. He had some standards after all.

“Or, wait…” He quickly said and Jongin smile immediately fell. “Which team are you on?” He asked and when he was met with Jongin’s confused look he pointed down at the still playing app on Jongin’s phone.

“Oh, right. Mystic.”

“Well then, yes. I’ll go on a date with you.” Kyungsoo answered smiling up at Jongin who only smiled back (dazing the hell out of Kyungsoo but he pretended to be fine).

“I CAUGHT A LAPRAS WHO’S THE POKÉMON MASTER NOW, HUH BYUN?”

“Was that just..?”

“Sehun the brat, yes.” Jongin answered and grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand to get away from all the shouting coming from two very loud best friends. “I like that nickname, by the way. Mind if I steal it?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and posted this on AFF in 2016, at the height of Pokémon Go (because that was the year that Pokémon Go came out right?). I haven't reread this either since I wrote it all those years ago so I simply hope it's not too many mistakes everywhere. If you've come this far, I hope you've enjoyed the read~


End file.
